tropico3fandomcom-20200214-history
TNT Radio
The coolest radio in Tropico that brings the most optimistic news. The only radio station that El Presidente listens to. Unlike other radio stations, TNT does not require power and has no physical presence on the island, (presumably, it operates out of the Presidential Palace). The broadcaster is Juanito until the end of the Cold War when he goes to Florida to visit relatives. TNT is overwhelmingly pro El Presidente, with only very few reporting of negative news and never critical of El Presidente (although there might be shades of sarcasm. For example, for one of the "random" broadcasts, Juanito's message is this: "And for our evening forecast, El Presidente predicts the weather will be fair, clear and sunny. Remember, El Presidente is right, even when he's wrong."). There is one broadcast after the construction of buildings, occurrence of events, issuing of edicts, etc. However not all events have a broadcast. When nothing happens for a while, Juanito would report some mundane or weird news. This is later countered by Radio Free Tropico by Betty Boom Some broadcast messages "Good morning, Tropico! I am Juanito, and this is Tropico News Today, taking a finger on the pulse of the nation. Stay tuned for the best music, and the most optimistic news!" - Said shortly after start of game "Yesterday, a llama has made a successful assassination attempt on El Presidente's favorite hat. The hat is in very bad conditions with little hope of recovery. The unfortunate llama is charged with high treason and has to appear in court to justify its actions. Animal right activists are staging nation-wide protests in a desperate attempt to free the furry creature." - Said randomly "A survey has concluded that most of the inhabitants are unhappy with their quality of life. We suspect statistical error is responsible for the flawed results." - Said when El Presidente's popularity is low "Today I want to share with you something that disturbs me deeply. On my way home, I have seen many filthy shacks. These buildings are popping up everywhere, and people are definitely not happy about their housing. Even living in tenements is better than this!" - Said when there is a shortage of proper housing "Emergency report! One of our citizens was killed today when he slipped on a wet floor, and fell out his window to the street three stories below. He survived the fall only to be run over by an ambulance, and then a hearse. Some people have the worst luck ever, folks." - Said when El Presidente's Secret Police arranges an "accident" for somebody. "Buenos dias, Tropico! Now, I hate to be the one to break all the bad news, but it appears that some subversive elements are attempting to sabotage our thriving tourist industry. The latest trend is the kidnapping of tourists! Our advice to our foreign guests is simple: stay in your nice, air-conditioned hotel rooms, and don't wander too far off without a handy sidearm." - Said when a US/USSR agent kidnaps tourists.